Belikov Enterprises
by Out.With.A.Bang
Summary: When Rose goes for a job interview at a multi-billion dollar company she has a very brief conversation with a man in the elevator. Then she is called into the boss's office only to discover that Dimitri Belikov himself will be conducting the interview.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a fanfic. Vampire Academy and it's character belong to Richelle Mead. I own nothing. This is my first story so please review it. The story will pick up pace and get very sexual. If there are no interests I will stop.**

The early morning sun was shining as I ran quickly through the lobby of a multi-billion dollar building. I was late for a job interview at Belikov Enterprises. I had worked my ass off to get an interview at this place and by the looks of it I had ruined it before I even arrived.

"Hold the elevator!" I called, waving my arms about like a crazy person.

An arm stuck out preventing the doors from closing.

Once I was safely inside the shiny stainless steel elevator. I straightened my tight, high wasted skirt and white blouse, paying no attention to the man that held the doors open for me.

"You look fine." The stranger said.

"Here's hoping the boss is desperate and not gay." I added, unbuttoning the top of my blouse.

Using my body to get what I want isn't something that I am against. The stranger chuckled, it was such an alluring sound, so alluring that it demanded my immediate attention. My eyes landed on the stranger and my breath hitched in my throat. He was so handsome and he was tall, very tall, at least six foot five. He had shoulder-length brown hair, tied back in a short ponytail and dark brown eyes that popped so perfectly against his black business suit. I sighed, if I wasn't in such a hurry I would've asked him for his number or at least flirt for a little bit longer. Unfortunately his hotness was irrelevant right now, my mind needed to be one hundred precent on this interview.

I glanced over to the wall the elevator was already going to the floor three-zero-nine. Maybe the man in the elevator was my competition. A shame really, I can't imagine I'll have a shot with him once I steal the job out from underneath him.

"Hair up or down?" I asked the sexy stranger.

He slipped his hands into his pockets and watched me, his eyes were alight with humour, as if I had made a joke.

"Down is perfect." He growled, seductively.

_Ding. _The elevator door opened.

"Thank you for your time."

"The pleasure is all mine."

He stepped out with me and we went to separate sides of the spacious, elegant office. I sat down on the visitors lounge not sparing another glance in the man-form-the-elevators direction.

"Miss Hathaway?" The pretty, dark skinned assistant called.

_Yes!_ My subconscious yelled. _Just in time._

My heels clicked along the marble floor as the assistant gestured to the direction of the boss's office. I came to a stop before it, straightening my skirt and opening my blouse a little.

_Okay, smile, be polite and be confident. _Lissa's voice rang throughout my mind as I recalled the words she said to me before I left the apartment.

My hand touched the cool steel of the doorknob and the door opened before me. _Shit._

"You must be Miss Hathaway." Said the stranger from the elevator, eyeing me hungrily.

"Y-you're Mr Belikov?"

"Please, call me Dimitri."

Oh fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, this just got awkward."

He smiled. "Please, have a seat."

He pointed to the deep read arm chair that was positioned in front of his desk.

I forced one leg in front of the other over to the desk and sat down. The chair was possibly the most comfortable chair I had ever had the pleasure of sitting in. I placed my handbag on the ground by my feet and I tapped the tip of my finger against my knee. _Please just hurry up. I wanted to get out of this awkward situation._

"You're shy all of a sudden?" He chuckled.

"Not shy. Regretful." I replied.

He raised an eyebrow and I melted. _Fuck he was sexy._ Sitting behind that big glass top desk made him look powerful, like he ran the world. Dimitri watched me intently making me relive every embarrassing moment in the elevator. I had the feeling he want me to squirm under his stare. He knew I was uncomfortable after my little performance in the elevator. _Ugh. What was I thinking?_

"So, are we going to start the interview or are we just going to stare at each other?"

"Feisty. I like that."

I rolled my eyes. His cocky arrogance made me want to use my brain instead of my body to get the job. I began doing up the top two buttons of my blouse and he watched in amusement.

"The interview, please."

He bit his lip, "Right, the interview. Let's get started."

The interview was quicker than I expected. Once the business talk started a mask fell over him face and he became intense and professional which I admired. Before long the interview was over.

"Okay, we're done." He stated.

"Thank you."

I grasped the handle of my bag and rose from my chair. I turned my back to him and headed for the door. It was a shame that he was my boss (if I get the job, that is.) There was something about him that I just couldn't ignore. He was over-confident, arrogant and cheeky… he was like me.

"We could continue discussions over dinner tonight?"

I stopped in my tracks unable to fight the smile that spread over my face.

"I would like to keep our relationship professional, thank you."

"That's not the message you painted in the elevator." He retorted, slightly bitter about my rejection.

"I gave you the wrong message and I apologize. My plans were never to sleep with the boss or go out to dinner with him. Just because you are a million miles above my first expectation, doesn't mean I am going to abandon my morals. Yes I undid two buttons on my blouse, yes I was going to use sex appeal to get me the job but that was only because I thought my competition was you. Now that it isn't, I have nothing to worry about. Please call me by Monday with the job offer. Thank you."

"So that's a no for tonight?"

"I have plans, sorry."

I exited his office, strutted past the secretary and into the elevator. Before the doors closed I glanced up and saw him leaning against his door, watching me and as the elevator doors closed I inhaled deeply, I hadn't realised I was holding my breath. God Mr Dimitri Belikov had such presence. It was hard just sitting there and not throwing myself at him. Something deep in my chest wanted him to respect me. I didn't want to come across as a slut, not to him.

I stepped out of the building and into the fresh air and as I walked across town, I couldn't help but to feel his eyes on me. Like he was analysing me with those gorgeous eyes.

_Ring Ring_. I jumped as my phone rang.

"Lissa? Hey."

"Hi Rose! How did the interview go?"

I thought about the interview and how Mr Belikov had unnerved me so much. Why was I still thinking about him and his full, tantalizing, lips? My stomach knotted and I tried hard not to think about ripping his suit off and licking every inch of flesh that he had or running my fingers through his long hair.

"Rose?" Lissa's voice called through the phone.

"Oh, right." I cleared my throat. "It went well."

"Do you think you got the job?"

"I think I am in with a good chance."

"Great! Are we still on for tonight? Diamond's Nightclub?"

"Sounds prefect, I need to blow off some steam."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Please review! Thanks to those who have, I have received SO many good reviews but please remember that I am a busy person and If I don't get enough reviews or interest I will lose motivation to continue. **_

"Back so soon Hathaway?" The door man asked.

"Rough day James, Don't go there."

He planted a hard kiss on my cheek and lifted the velvet rope, letting Lissa and I into the greatest, most expensive club in town. The reason I choose this club every time is because- One; My mate Adrian is the manager and I get free drinks every now and then. Two; It isn't cramped. It is classy and spacious. Three; The lighting is good and not so dark that you end up grinding on some old, strange creep and Four; the business men that come through the door are to die for. Rich, handsome and usually down for a good time.

Beautiful cocktail waitresses dressed in skimp sequin outfits glided elegantly across the floor. The dance floor was packed and there was no way I was going there, me and dance don't really mix. The music was loud enough to drown out my thoughts of Dimitri.

"I'm going to the toilet." Lissa called into my ear.

"I'll meet you at our usual seats by the bar."

I caught a glimpse of my appearance in the mirrored edge of the bar. The short tight, gold dress I chose to wear looked so perfect against my sun tanned skin and dark features. I pulled my hair to drape around both sides.

"What can I get you, sexy?" Adrian asked.

"The usual."

"Hennessey, with ice." I smiled.

Adrian winked and disappeared down to the other end of the bar.

"Hennessey, interesting." A low voice purred in my ear.

My libido jumped to attention. It was his voice, Dimitri's. I slowly turned my stool so I faced him. I crossed my legs, it prevented me from wrapping them around him.

"Here's your drink honey." Adrian interrupted.

"Thanks." I grasped the cup and bought it to my lips, swallowing the whole thing.

Dimitri's eyes narrowed in on me, drinking up my appearance. His eyes fell onto my cleavage.

"See something you like?"

"You have no idea." He ran his palm along my thigh and something deep inside me purred. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Lissa exiting the bathroom.

"Goodbye, Mr Belikov."

I slid off the stool and pushed past him.

"For now, Roza." There was a hint of an accent in his voice, Russian. How did I not pick up on that?

_He's Russian, tall and rich? What is wrong with you?! _My subconscious screamed.

"Hey, this place is a little slow tonight. Let's go home."

Lissa scanned the room. "Which one pissed you off?"

"No one pissed me off… I am just no longer feeling it."

"You can go, I met a cute guy as I was coming out of the toilet he wants to have a drink together!"

I pulled her into a hug. "Well, you have fun. Be careful. I'll meet you at home."

"Don't wait up." She called over her shoulder as she walked away.

Outside was a lot cooler than inside. Despite the air-conditioning it still had that body heat, dirty grind kind of feel to it.

"Later, Rose!"

James waved at me and I waved back.

Lissa and I caught a taxi in together. It looks like I am riding solo all the way home. As I walked to the taxi stop a block down from the nightclub I recalled Dimitri speaking into my ear. It sent shivers down my spine, good shivers.

"Hey girl." A creepy voice spoke. I glanced around; it was so dark down here. I couldn't see anyone. The voice chuckled and I kicked my heels of preparing to throw down.

"Who's there?" I asked.

Out from the shadows jumped a seedy man in a business suit. He grabbed at me pulling me into his body.

"No!" I screamed. "Let me go!"

"Just one kiss."

I struggled against him has he planted sloppy kisses over my hair and neck trying to find my face. He slid his hand up my thigh pulling my dress up slowly.

"I am giving you two seconds to let the girl go." A voice in the dark says quietly. _Fuck._ Dimitri Belikov, he's here.

The man dropped me and I lost my footing, falling to the ground. I squeezed my eyes shut and braced myself for impact, it never came. A strong firm hand wrapped itself around my waist preventing me from smashing myself on the concrete. He pulled me upright. Blinking, the world managed to come back into focus for me.

"It's dangerous for you to be walking alone at night."

"Thanks dad but I can take care of myself." I replied pulling away from him.

I glanced around to look for the man that had grabbed me from the darkness. I found him, lying in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"What did you do?"

"I knocked him out."

'Is he going to be okay?"

In the dim light I saw Dimitri's confused and frustrated facial expression.

"Why do you care? Rose, he attacked you."

"I can handle my own, thank you."

"Yeah. It sure looked like it."

I found my shoes and slipped them on one by one.

"Are you following me?"

"No. I saw you leave. James told me you arrived in a taxi. I just wanted to make sure you got back into one… safely."

I turned my attention to the road. Still no cabs.

"Can I give you a lift."

"No, it's okay. I'll walk if a cab doesn't come within the next few minutes."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'll drive you."

He opened his cell phone and sent a text message. Moments later a Lamborghini Gallardo rolled up and the driver exited the vehicle. A quick nod of the head and he left, walking down the street.

"I am not getting in that." I stated, a hint of a laugh played on my words.

"Why not?"

"It's too… too… expensive."

Dimitri laughed. "Just get in."

Twenty minutes later we arrive at the front of my apartment complex.

"Can I walk you to your door?"

"Might as we'll, you've come this far."

The walk to my door was quiet and awkward. The electricity crackled between us, I swear I could hear it.

"This is it. Thank you for bringing me home."

I opened the door and stepped inside.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, referring to the attack.

"Actually, I'm okay. Believe it or not but it happens a lot."

"I believe you." His eyes surveyed my body, devouring me.

He stepped forward, closing the distance between us. My breath caught in my throat and I tried hard not to go weak at the knees. He ran a finger along my jaw line and then twisting a lock of my hair around his finger, causing me to swallow hard. Tonight I was meant to be forgetting all about my morning with Dimitri instead here he was standing in my apartment seducing me.

"I-I I'm really tired." I stammered.

"No you're not." He growled sexily.

I pressed my lips hard against his and he wrapped his strong arms around my waist lifting me up so my legs hugged him.

"Which. One. Is. Your. room?" Dimitri asked in between kisses.

"Don't give me time to change my mind. Go to the couch." I breathed.

He laid me down on the couch, immediately he ran his hands up my dress and my skin erupted in goosebumps.

"No bra?" He gasped excitedly as his hands cupped my bare breasts.

"The dress has one built in."

"Good. I always hated bras," he growled.

Dimitri grasped my shoulders lifting me into a sitting position and pulling my dress up over my head. He sighed in wonderment. He turned me around so I was leaning against the back of the couch, still kneeling, giving him full view of my ass.

"The g-string is a nice touch."

My breath caught in my throat as he ripped it off me, tossing the broken fabric onto the floor. _Fucking hell. He has so much power_.

"Stay there." He moaned.

He fumbled around a little bit and removed his jacket and shirt before pressing his naked torso against my back. His hard erection pressed onto my arse through the fabric of his pants. His fingers tweaked my nipples and I moaned softly. His hands felt so good, it has been a while since I've had good sex. He pressed my back against his body, rubbing everywhere. He dipped a finger inside my vagina before circling my clit.

"You're so wet." He groaned in ecstasy.

His touch only intensified my wetness more. And when things couldn't get better, he brought a second finger to join the first and I squirmed. His fingers danced on my clit and heat radiated from between my legs.

"Oh, fuck." I whimpered.

"Somebody like that?" he whispered sucking the sides of my neck.

"Mmmm."

"Your pussy is so fucking wet, baby. Let me taste it."

He didn't give me a choice; he pushed me onto my back. He grabbed my thighs and yanked them toward him so my back was flat on the couch. Dimitri didn't warm me up, he didn't have to, I suppose. I was already there. His tongue thrust as deep as it could, not wanting to miss a drop of my arousal.

A cramping, building pleasure rose in the very core of my abdomen.

"fuck, fuck, fuck, Oh shit." I panted.

"Cum for me baby."

Dimitri darted the tip of his tongue on my clit and I screamed out. Dimitri buried his tongue deep again and lapped up my climax.

"Take your pants off now." I panted. "Do you want me to fuck you?" He bit my nipple.

"Yes… please."

Dimitri knelt between my legs, guiding my hand to his crotch. It was so hard and tight against his pants.

"You want this to be deep inside you?"

"Fuck, yes."

Quickly he unzipped his pants and I was in awe of his beyond perfect body. He was better than I imagined even his penis was beautiful. It was smooth, like velvet. I barely managed to wrap my long fingers around it.

Dimitri tilted his head back in ecstasy and I climbed to my knees taking it deep in my throat. I began sucking him as if it was going to be the last dick I'd ever suck.

"Holy shit," he growled, as I watched him watch me devour him inch by inch. I rubbed his balls and they tightened. He was going to blow any second now. He pulled away from my mouth, gaining some composure before he pushed me down and climbed on top of me. He lowered himself in between my legs He took my lip in between his teeth and bit it.

"You're so fucking beautiful." He panted. "All day I couldn't stop thinking about you and what you're delicious pussy would taste like."

Dimitri then plunged his cock deep inside my soaking pussy. A squeal escaped my mouth, he was so big.

"Is that okay?" he asked, planting soft kisses along my bottom lip.

"Perfect." My body quivered as he thrusted slowly. "Oooh, harder, please, fuck me harder."

The slight burn from the stretching faded away and a new sensation came, one that began building up the harder and faster he went.

"You're so fucking tight."

I hugged him with my legs. He pounded me even harder, driving deeper into my throbbing, aching pussy.

"I'm going to cum!" I cried out.

He pulled out of me quickly and the building sensation began to decrease. He pulled me up and turned my back to him, bending me over. Oh fuck yes, my favourite position. He slammed into my aching pussy with such force that his balls hit my clit pushing me that much closer to the edge.

"Fuck, you're so tight," he said deep in his throat while his body was drenched in sweat.

"Oh god, yes!"

I could feel it building up again this time it was happening quickly and I was ready to blow.

"I'm going to cum!" I cried.

"Here it comes, baby" He panted.

He thrusted harder and deeper than before, pushing me over the edge, my pussy tightened around his cock and the sweet juices exploded out of me. As I came, he came letting out loud moans before filling me completely.


	4. Chapter 4

I opened my eyes as the sun filtered through my blinds and into my room. I rolled over and my body ached slightly. Last night was the greatest sex I had ever had. I stretched my arm out to touch the man who had rocked my world.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." I groaned.

Of course he was gone. He got what he wanted and now he's gone. I probably won't hear from him again and now he has the perfect reason not to give me the job. We had sex. It'd be unprofessional of me to work there.

My bedroom door creaked open and I sat up in hope.

"Morning whore." Lissa giggled.

My hope emptied out of me like a pin hole in a balloon.

"Who was the hot guy sneaking out of your room early this morning?"

I sighed. "Nobody."

"Rose, you tell me everything. What's wrong?"

"It was Dimitri Belikov."

My lips twitched into a smirk as Lissa's jaw hit the floor.

"You're lying."

I shook my head. "I wish I was."

"Was it that bad?"

"No, it was THAT good."

I pulled a pillow down over my face, blocking my frustrated expression.

"Oh no, Rose." She cringed, running her fingers through her hair. "You slept with your 'maybe' boss? Shit."

"Yep. I tried hard to stay away but he was everywhere I couldn't escape him and he is just so… ahhh!" I punched my pillow. "Why god? Why me? Why did you have to create the hottest guy ever, make him my boss and then make him want me."

Lissa laughed. "This stuff cannot be written."

"I need to get dressed. I'll be out in a minute,"

"I'm probably going to go out to breakfast with Christian so I'll probably see you later."

"Who's Christian?"

"A guy from the bar. He is the sweetest guy ever!" She squealed as she closed my door behind her.

Her happiness with a random from the bar made me nauseous. I needed to get out of the house; it wasn't like me to sulk after a one night stand even though I had only had one or two in my lifetime. Then again, I was the one that sneaked out before he woke. Ouch. It definitely stings.

The morning sucked. I found myself snacking more than usual and watching The Lucky One. _Ugh! How much more cliché can I get? _I'm not even that upset anymore.

_Ring. Ring_. I dove across the lounge room in search of my phone. I found it jammed between the cushions.

"Hello?"

"Roza?"

My heart leapt into my throat and then sank to the very pit of my stomach.

"I don't have long to talk but please don't be mad at me." He mumbled into the phone. "I had a very important meeting this morning that I was late for."

"So, you didn't sneak out on me just to get away?"

"No. If I could've stayed I would have… I didn't even have time for a shower; I can smell you all over me. I can't concentrate; I want to be with you again."

Excitement rose in my libido. This has to be a dream, how was this powerful man so interested in me? How was he calling me, begging for me again.

"Well Dimitri, last night was… fucking amazing but this morning was a bit of a wakeup call for me. I know you didn't have a choice, you had to leave but for the few hours I've been awake I have never regretted anything as much as I did prior to this call. Last night, I shouldn't have kissed you, it was my fault and I take full responsibility. Please know that from this moment on our relationship is strictly professional provided that I get the secretary job at you building. Goodbye, Mr Belikov."

I hit the end call button. It had to be done. I needed this job, if I don't get it I can't afford to live in this city and I would have to move back with my mother. I shuddered at the thought.

The Lucky One finished and I went to my room. It had been a while since I read a good book. I walked over to my small bookshelf and found a Cleo magazine.

"Good enough."

I threw myself onto my bed and began reading the magazine. The words were a blur; I just couldn't focus on it. A knock sounded upon my front door, it seemed urgent and hard.

Lissa probably forgot her key again. I strolled casually over to the door and opened it.

"Dimitri?" I gasped.

"If you're going to cut it off with me do it to my face not over the phone."

_Great. Just great._


	5. Chapter 5

With a click the door shut, sealing us in the house together. His dark eyes skimmed over the couch like mine did this morning, reminiscent of last night.

"So," He began. "You don't want to see me anymore?"

"I didn't say I didn't want to see you, Dimitri. I said that maybe we should be a little bit more… professional."

"I haven't hired you yet." He replied turning to face me. His features were tense and his eyes told me that he must be slightly frustrated with me. "There is no need for professionalism."

_That's true. I suppose_. Dimitri circled me, coming to a stop behind me. I felt him bend toward me, his hot breath on my neck.

"I've tasted you and I'm not going to stop until I taste you again and again and again." His voice was a husky low growl as he spoke fiercely into my ear.

A horny shiver rolled down my spine and my vagina pulsed. Subtly I squeezed my thighs shut in hopes that it would take away the need to have him between them again.

"I haven't even touched you and I have no doubt that your body wants me. I can only imagine how wet you must be right now."

"You're confident." I scoffed, I didn't want him to see how vulnerable I am when he's around.

He pressed his hand against my pants fabric, against my pussy. My breath caught in my throat as I fought back a whimper.

"You're so warm. You want me now, don't you?"

"No." I tried to keep my voice as stable as possible.

_Keep it professional, keep it professional._ I urged myself. I tried to step away from him but he held me in place with his strong firm hand, squeezing gently. I bit my lip, supressing a moan.

"Do you think I am a child?"

"No."

"Good. Don't ever try to break whatever this is, off with me on the phone again."

"But I'm serious." I replied.

"So am I."

He let me go and as I turned to face him. The door closed and he was gone.

_**Lissa and Rose having dinner at their local fast food chain.**_

"And he just left?"

"Yep." I replied, taking a bite of my burger.

"He seems very controlling…"

"He is in his own way but I like it."

"You like it because you're controlling and have anger issues." Lissa laughed.

She was right, I did have anger issues… actually maybe not anger issues, I'd say attitude issues if anything at all.

My phone screen lit up, catching my eye. I grasped it, it had a text message from a number I didn't have saved in my phone. It read:

_**Congratulations. You're now my secretary. **_

_**I'm still not going to be professional.**_

_**Not now that I've had a taste.**_

– _**D**_

I stared flabbergasted at my phone screen. Had that seriously just happened?! I ignored the whole 'not going to be professional thing' I'll deal with that later. A huge smile spread across my face as I saved his number.

"What is it?" Lissa asked, taking a bite out of her burger.

"I got the job!"

"What? But they didn't call you…"

"He texted me."

"Well that's not very professional."

I had told Lissa that I told Dimitri that our relationship was going to be nothing but professional but I didn't tell her that he didn't want to be professional.

My phone began to rang, 'Belikov Enterprises' flashes on the screen.

"Hello."

"This is an automated message. Belikov Enterprises has the pleasure to inform you that the job you applied for, number: C198473, position: Secretary has been approved. Your orientation meeting his being held on Monday at seven AM. Failure to attend will result in a job loss. Thank you for choosing Belikov Enterprises. Welcome to the team."

I hung up and squealed. "Oh my god! I got the job! I don't have to move!"

Lissa and I partied the night away, it wasn't until I was extremely drunk and at a scummy bar in the heart of the city that I realised I wanted to go home. Lissa left me at about One AM, she claimed she had a breakfast date with Christian again in the morning and he picked her up. I was too happy to stop partying so I jumped on a pub crawl bus and it led me here but now I wanted to go home. I didn't bring my purse, I let guys shout me drinks all night which was stupid because now I don't have money on me to catch a cab.

_Don't do it, Rose. Don't call him. _My subconscious commanded.

"I'm not walking all the way home, I'm gonna call him. It's not like I have to have sex with the guy." I muttered drunkenly to myself, making two girls to my right step awkwardly away from me.

I clicked on his name and it rang.

"Roza?" A not-as-sleepy-as-I-expected voice answered.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Please tell me you're not calling me at three AM just to see how I am?"

"No.. No, I, Um, I'm stranded and I need help."

"Where are you?" His voice deepened.

I glanced up at the murky, neon sign and cringed.

"The drunk cow." I uttered sheepishly.

"That's an hour away. What are you doing all the way out there?"

"I jumped on a pub crawl bus…"

I heard Dimitri exhale through the phone. "I'm coming, please stay inside until I get there."

I waited in the pub. At first it was easy to turn down free drinks but then it became exhausting so I drank them, most of them. A hand wrapped around my waist and I jumped.

"Sorry, I'm not-" My slurred words were cut off when I saw his delicious face. Even when my vision was blurred and swaying he looked amazing.

"Let's go."

As we began heading toward the exit girls swooned at Dimitri's feet. I glanced at him, he paid them no attention, his fierce eyes were on the exit. We left the bar with my tail between my legs and climbed into his Lamborghini. As soon as the smooth ride started I passed out only to awaken when water hit my neck and rolled down my back, I blanked out again and awoke as I was being laid down on a bed. It wasn't my bed; it was too comfy to be my bed the silk sheets glided perfectly over my naked skin.

When my eyes opened it was still dark. How can that be? When I called Dimitri to pick me up it was three AM.

Slowly I sat up. I didn't have a hangover, yes! My clothes were gone and I was naked and lying in Mr Dimitri Belikov's bed. How do these things keep happening to me?

I slid out of bed in search for my clothes.

"That is probably one of the greatest sights I have ever seen in this late in the afternoon."

I glanced around the room, it was dark. Was he sleep talking?

"Block out curtains. Aren't they great?"

"It's afternoon?! Lissa is probably freaking out."

"No, I called her and told her what happened."

"Do you have my clothes?"

"I do." He smiled wickedly, sitting up in bed.

"Can I have them?"

He shook his head and licked his lip trying to hide his subtle smile.

I sighed. "I didn't want to play this card but now I have to. You are my boss now and I want nothing but a professional relationship with you."

"You want more, I can tell."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "How?"

"Your nipples are hard and you're squeezing your thighs together. Don't make me force you back to bed."

My body began acting on its, slowly I approached his bed. He dove forward grabbing me by the shoulders and flipping me so my back was against the mattress and his body was pressed firmly against mine. His torso was naked but he wore blue cotton boxer shorts, covering his amazing cock.

"Did we do anything last night?"

"When you were so drunk that you couldn't even talk properly. No, I wouldn't do that to you. Now that you're fully alert, I can't say the same thing. There are lots of things I want to do to you."

"I'll do whatever you want but you have to promise me something…"

"Hmm?" He ran his tongue over my nipple and I quivered.

"Once we work together you have to promise me that you'll keep things professional… for me."

"I won't promise you anything but I'll try."

That's all I want. If he tries then that is all I could ask for.

He slid his boxer shorts off and his cock sprung out, rubbing against my pussy.

"Do you have any protection?" I asked.

"I've had a vasectomy. You don't need to worry about falling pregnant and I don't have any STI's either."

He dipped his finger into my pussy.

"You're wet already."

"I've been wet since you touched me yesterday." I moaned.

His breath hitched in his throat and he bit my neck. It hurt but it was so fucking good.

"I just want to fuck you."

I thrusted my hips upward giving him the green light and lowly, he pushed his head in.

"Ohhhhh." I gasped.

"Fucking hell Roza, your pussy is so fucking tight."

He began to thrust, in, out, in, out, quickening his pace with every thrust. He circled my clit and I moaned hard against his neck.

"Do you like that baby?"

"Yes!"

Dimitri rolled pulling me on top of him. I felt his cock throb inside me. I bounced up and down, riding him until a building sensation started all over my body.

"Oh fuck yes!" I screamed.

"I love it when you moan. It makes me want to blow everywhere."

He grabbed my ass, forcing me to bounce faster and harder.

"I can't hold it." I whimpered.

"Let it go, just let it go."

My pussy tightened and I began panting hard and convulsing slightly on his cock as my sweet release came.

"Roza, Roza, Roza!" Dimitri growled through clenched teeth as he came in me.


	6. Author Note

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for the reviews you've really motivated me to continue the story. I just wanted to thank you all for your time and input. I read every review and I try to make enjoyable for you all.

For those who are freaking out about the whole 'Vasectomy' thing, relax. Trust me. I am not going to tell you how things pan out for Rose and Dimitri but I will tell you that nothing is permanent EVEN a vasectomy and I am sure I can come up with something to reverse it IF I wanted to, later on.

I love how you guys are so into the story! You make my day every time I read a review.

I LOVE YOU ALL!


	7. Additional Author Note

Hi all! Yes it is another author's note, sorry!

I do have another chapter ready to be uploaded. Once I re-read it, I will upload it!

I just wanted to say that (after one of my latest reviews) please don't use the 'anonymous' or 'guest' option to tell me that "Using a 50 shades of grey kind of plotline" is "unoriginal". This is a FAN FICTION site, nothing is really original. However, everything that has happened in my story so far I HAVE MADE UP, using MY OWN BRAIN. Also Rose and Dimitri don't have sub/dom relationship nor is Rose a weak moron and Dimitri a total creepo. (Sorry fifty shades fans – just my personal opinion.) Just because Dimitri is the boss of a billion dollar company doesn't make it a rip-off of 50 shades and even if it does, once again, it is a FAN FICTION site!

I promise that this is my one and only response to negative reviews and so far I have had only one out of almost 60! Keep reading and keep reviewing, I love you all!

That is all!


	8. Chapter 6

It's Monday and not just any Monday. Today was the day that I start my job as a secretary to Mr Belikov.

It had only been a day since that afternoon with Dimitri although it feels like an eternity has passed. I was happy, he said he'd try a professional sex-free relationship with me and he has… so far. He hasn't contacted me, shown up at my house randomly or texted me. And although my libido was depressed about it, my big girl, professional morals were happy.

_**Belikov Enterprises **_

The building was quiet which I expected. My high heels clicked loudly against the marble floor as I approached the elevator. I found myself sighing in relief and breathing easier once I saw that it was vacant and no Dimitri was hiding in the corner.

"Hold the door." A deep voice rang throughout the lobby.

I stuck my arm out and the door re-opened.

"Well, isn't this a change of events." The voice, as smooth as velvet, spoke.

The voice made every blood cell, every muscle and ever hair, on and in my body stand to attention. I glanced up at the tall figure that entered that entered the elevator. I tried not to swoon over his freshly washed hair and his crisp cologne mixed with just the right amount of sweat. His deep navy suite and blue and black-striped tie was sexy. I had forgotten how perfect he was… absolutely perfect.

"You look… businessy." I muttered.

He chuckled. "Businessy?"

"Shoosh. I'm trying to behave myself." I uttered in a hushed tone.

His eyes lit up with something naughty and then the doors closed locking us alone in the elevator.

"We have already made it a day, Rose. Why ruin it now? I said I would try a professional relationship. I'm doing what you wanted."

_Damn me and my big mouth!_

"I know."

His lips twitched into a smirk. He was enjoying seeing how much I wanted him.

"You want me, don't you?" He smiled.

"N-no." I spoke in my best matter-of-factly tone.

I hope I was the only one who noticed how unstable my voice was. I adjusted my high waisted black skirt and light blue blouse in an attempt to gain my composure.

"You're going to want out of this professional relationship before I do." He said frankly.

"Oh, I don't think so."

"I am a very competitive man. Don't challenge me, you'll lose."

"Game on."

The elevator doors opened on Dimitri's floor and I followed him into the waiting area. He pointed to a desk next to the pretty dark skinned assistants desk.

"You'll be next to Tanya. Tanya takes care of the phones and the paperwork, mostly. I hope you don't mind but you're now a personal assistant… I figured Tanya does everything anyway. You'll be doing more… personal things for me. Like-"

"Wait, so I'm not a secretary?"

"No BUT the pay for a personal assistant is a lot better and you get lots of… extras."

His eyes flickered with hot arousal when he said 'extras'.

"We could have made it fun if you hadn't challenged me."

"Strictly professional."

He pushed passed into his office and closed the door behind him. It didn't take long for me to get settled into my desk. On my table I had a slick, high-tech computer and a telephone already set up. I didn't bring much, a mug, a cute fairy desk ornament and a photo of Lissa and I as teenagers. It was my favourite photo, it reminded me how carefree our lives used to be and when I look at it I am transported back to that place.

My computer made a strange noise. I glanced at the screen and there was an email from Mr Belikov.

I sighed in annoyance but I couldn't keep the smile from my face.

**Subject:** Settling in

**Date:** December 2 2012 06:45 EST

**To:** Rose Hathaway

Roza,

How have you settled in?

**Dimitri Belikov**

**CEO, Belikov Enterprises**

I had to reply.

**Subject: **Settling in

**Date: **December 2 2012 06:46 EST

**To:** Mr Dimitri Belikov

I have settled in just fine, thank you.

Where are the others? Is it going to be just us all day?

**Subject:** Don't hate me.

**Date:** December 2 2012 06:46 EST

**To:** Rose Hathaway

Don't hate me but I had you come in 40 minutes before you were supposed to.

I thought we could… catch up but then you challenged me so I guess it was all for nothing.

**Dimitri Belikov**

**CEO, Belikov Enterprises**

He was kidding right? I leapt out of my chair and stormed into his office.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

Dimitri ran a long index finger along his bottom lip whilst fighting a smile.

"Do you seriously find this funny Dimitri? I thought you were going to try a professional relationship?

"I know, I know I said I would but I can't it's impossible. Do you know how much restraint it took not to fuck the life out of you in elevator? Or bend you over your desk? If there weren't any camera's out there I would have."

"Dimitri-"

"No Rose," He interrupted. "This is what I want from you. Either we continue our casual sex relationship or…"

He paused and glanced down at his desk like he was nervous. Shit. He's going to fire me. He can't do that surely? I opened my mouth in protest but he rose his hand to silence me.

"Or you be mine."

My words stuck in my throat.

"What-What do you mean?" I asked.

"You be my girlfriend."

Well this is not what I was expecting.


	9. Chapter 7

He watched me intently as my mouth formed a perfect 'O' shocked shape.

"Y-you're serious?"

"Very serious."

"Is that even legal?"

"Of course it's legal Rose. We don't have long until the others arrive, so?"

I slumped down into the red arm chair opposite his desk. Dimitri Belikov wants me to be his girlfriend… I'd be insane to say no and I want to say yes. I have never felt the way I do when I am around him. He has so much power and sex appeal. He is so good looking and badass – My mind was going a million miles an hour. Casual sex or a relationship, those are my only options. Will he fire me if I said no to both?

"Yes. I'll be your girlfriend." The words fell from my lips.

He smiled. "Then I guess that means you will accompany me to the orientation party tonight, as my date."

My stomach twisted. "Actually, I think it would be better for me here at work if no one knew about us…"

"If I didn't want anyone to know we were dating I would have just offered casual sex and nothing more Rose."

"I know but I don't want people to think I only got the job because we're dating."

"Rose you got the job because your CV and job application was immaculate. You got tens across the board. I didn't choose who got to be my secretary, I hire people to do that for me. I had nothing to do with you being hired."

I eyed him suspiciously.

"You're telling the truth?"

"I swear."

"Okay, then I'll go to the party with you."

"I'll pick you up at eight."

I exited his office and closed the door behind me. I couldn't help but to smile, I just landed myself the most successful, attractive man in the city. He was all mine and he wanted me just as much as I wanted him, despite how hard I tried to hide it. Today the other staff will treat me normally, like the newbie I am but tomorrow will be a different story. After tonight they'll see me as Mr Belikov's girlfriend, the girl who only got the job because she was banging the boss… oh well. I'll deal with the issue then.

_**The orientation party**_

"You look amazing!" Lissa gasped in awe as I stepped out of our bathroom in my floor length red gown.

The new staff orientation party was an elegant black tie event apparently. No jeans, no cocktail dresses or Ed Hardy t-shirts- strictly gowns and suits. I twirled around and Lissa gasped even more. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, the skin tight, halter neck red gown was perfect. I had bought it a while ago for my mother's wedding but then, like all the others, it was cancelled at the last minute. My hair was straightened so it cascaded down my back – Dimitri loved my hair down. I wore to gold hoops in my ears and minimal make up.

"You look like you belong in a magazine?" Lissa cooed.

"Thank you."

There was a knock on the door and Lissa jumped up to answer it, as the door opened in stepped a handsome man in a black suit, white formal undershirt and a black tie. My breath caught in my throat as the Russian god entered my house. How was one man so perfect? Seriously? He smiled at me, his eyes that were usually lit up with something naughty and wicked were different. They watched me with gentle affection and awe.

"You look-" He exhaled, not finding the right words to describe me.

"I'm going to go to my room, you guys have fun."

Lissa kissed my cheek and proceeded down the hallway.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Oh, you have no idea." A fire ignited and burnt behind his eyes.

"I just put this dress on and it isn't coming off." I warned.

"We'll see." He chuckled.

The party was elegant. Huge chandeliers hung by the dozen along the roof. My red dress matched perfectly with the crimson and black décor. We were in the hall of the Belikov Enterprises building.

"Can we stop off in my office please? There are a few things that I need to collect."

"Sure."

Before long, we found ourselves standing side by side in the elevator. He ran his hand across the small of my back and then over the curve of my backside.

"You don't actually need to get things from your office do you?" I asked, suddenly realising what he wants to do.

He bit his lip. "Is it wrong of me for wanting you?"

"No that isn't wrong, what's wrong is you can't wait until after the party."

He laughed as the elevator doors opened. He pulled me by my wrist into his office and locked his door.

"I just want to do what I wanted to do to you all day. I've never had sex in my office you know."

"Somehow that comes as a shock to me."

"I have never slept with any of my employees either."

"Another shock. Why start now?"

I stood facing his bookshelf as he circled around me stopping at my back.

"Because you're my girlfriend." He breathed into my ear.

His warm breath sent shivers all over my body and instantly I became moist. I wanted him so badly.

"All mine." He added unzipping my dress.

Suddenly my dress pooled around my red heels and I was left standing in his office in nothing but my red lacy underwear and a pair of red five inch high heels. I could feel him hard and ready through his pants as he rubbed against me.

I bent over, rubbing my ass on his cock. I grasped my dress and began pulling it back up. He caught my hand.

"I don't think so."

"Let me take care of you, we can do me after the party."

He exhaled slightly but then let my hand go and helped me zip up my dress. I turned around and stroked him from the outside of his pants. He moaned slightly and I reached up planting a kiss on his lip. I slipped my fingers under his waist band, prepared to pull his pants down and take him in my mouth. I stopped as a knock sounded on his door. Dimitri kissed my lips and adjusted his clothes. He opened his office and an older woman stood tapping her foot impatiently.

"Mum? How nice to see you?"

He planted a soft kiss on both her cheeks.

_Mum?! Oh fuck, fuck fuck! _

I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear.

"This is Rose," He introduced. "My girlfriend."

"A new one, I wasn't aware that you broke up with your last one?"

She stepped into his office glancing around the place as if she was too good to be here.

Dimitri chuckled. "Well, I did."

She extended her hand to me. "It's nice to meet you."

I took her hand in mine as Dimitri watched. His eyes were alight with amusement and fear at the same time.

"Shall we go to the party?" She asked.

"Yes, please." I replied.

As she turned I shot Dimitri a worried look to which he returned with an apologetic smile.

_Fucking great._


	10. Chapter 8

_**Sorry for the late update. I have been a little busy. I just thought that's I'd also state again that I do not own Vampire Academy or its characters. They belong to Richelle Mead and I'm just taking them on a naughty adventure.**_

The party was still going strong. In fact, I don't think anyone noticed that we were gone.

Beautiful dresses of every colour swirled passed us. I was in awe, I had never attended such an elegant party.

"I have to go mingle. Enjoy yourself."

Dimitri left me alone with his mother. This couldn't possibly get any worse.

"Sorry, if I come off… bitchy." She said, taking a glass of white wine off a passing tray.

"You bitchy? No, not at all." I bent the truth a little. She did intimidate me a little bit.

"It's nothing personal. I'm just protecting my son. You see, girls try to take advantage of his kindness and his wealth."

I couldn't help but to get the feeling that she wash fishing for info from me.

"Well, I can assure you that I have no interest in his wealth."

"No, of course you don't. Then again, employees don't sleep with their bosses and expect nothing in return. How much do you want?"

I placed my hands on my hips. "Excuse me?"

"Just give me a price by the end of the night and I'll pay it. If you'll excuse me I have some friends that I need to talk to."

She pushed passed me. Ugh! The nerve of that woman. I can't blame her though, I suppose. I'm sure Dimitri has had his share of money-whores. But that's not what I want, I don't need money. I mean, I do need money but I want to work for it myself. Where is the pride in knowing that you took it from someone else.

I ended up sitting by the bar for the most of the night, only drinking virgin cocktails. I tend to get lippy when I'm drinking and the last thing I want to do is cause a scene with Dimitri's mum. The bartender was cute, Ambrose was his name.

"Why are you by yourself?" He asked. "A pretty girl like you should have a date."

"I do have a date. He's caught up at the moment."

I glanced over at Dimitri who seemed to be having a rather heated discussion with his mother. I hope he puts her straight. Dimitri met my stare with his eyes and walked casually over to me. He pulled me off the bar stool and into his arms kissing me passionately in front of everyone, those who were around us stopped and stared. When the kiss was over I met his mum's eyes. She was not a happy camper.

"Really, you're going to challenge your mother?" I whispered hastily as he sat me back down onto the bar stool.

I glanced awkwardly at Ambrose who was watching us intently.

Dimitri laughed. "Yes, it's fun."

I rolled my eyes. "Great."

Slow music began to play.

"Shall we dance?"

"Dance? No. I don't dance."

Dimitri pulled me off the stool and over to the dance floor. I ignored the incredulous stares and subtle whispering. This was harder than I thought.

He wrapped his arm around my waist, forcing me to wrap my arms around his neck.

"You're nervous?" He asked.

"Of course I am. I don't like dancing and people are staring."

"Relax. Let them stare,"

He twirled me outwards and then back into his arms. Ew. If he does that one more time I am going to vomit. The cocktails weren't getting along with the nausea that dominated my stomach.

"You know, we're going to have to continue what we started in my office."

"I know." I chuckled. "This time without the interruption of your mother I hope."

"Believe me, there will be no interruptions."

He placed a soft kiss on my forehead and I heard people gasp, I couldn't help but to smile.

After the dance Dimitri was called to the stage to welcome the employees and thank the old ones for making us feel welcome today. Most faces looked upon me with awe except one face. I remembered her from the mail room – Mia I think her name was. She looked young, too young to work her. It was as if she had only just made it out of highschool. I didn't know her but it seems she has an issue with me… god knows why, I haven't done anything to her.

"You seem comfortable." Ambrose whispered to me.

"Hmm?"

"Banging the boss and all."

"I was banging him before he was my boss, actually."

"Classy move."

As Dimitri spoke his eyes flickered on and off me intently. There was no doubt that he could see that Ambrose was getting on my nerves.

"Leave now." I warned Ambrose. If he stayed any longer I was going to punch him where the sun doesn't shine.

Dimitri finished his speech and returned to my side. "Is there a problem here?"

"Not at all, sir." Ambrose smiled before walking away.

Dimitri turned his eyes onto me.

"He doesn't approve of us."

He wrapped his arm around my waist. "I don't care what anyone thinks."


	11. Author Update

Hi guys, I'm not going to be able to update for a few more days. I have been really busy but I am hoping to get back on it on Monday next week

Peace, .


	12. Chapter 9

We left the party early. Apparently Dimitri couldn't stand seeing me in my dress any longer. It was nice having a man of his power and his god-like sexiness wanting me. I have had plenty of boyfriends- but that is exactly what they were BOYfriends. I now have a man, a god and it was SO much better.

We rolled up to Dimitri's apartments. He lived at the very top of a skyscraper a few blocks down from Belikov Enterprises.

"You're quite close to work." I commented.

"Yes, well, I like to keep a close eye on things."

It was late, very late. There were no people in the street, which was expected for a Monday night. Dimitri pulled into an underground carpark and parked in a space that had 'BELIKOV' sprayed on the ground.

I climbed out and closed my door. The slam of the door echoed in the too quiet carpark. I glanced around the empty space.

"Are you the only one that lives here? Where are everyone else's cars?"

Dimitri laughed.

"This whole carpark is mine,"

"Of course it is." I mumbled.

"Everyone else parks on the other side of the building."

My heels clicked along the concrete as we approached a sleek steel elevator. I love elevators. We entered and cheesy music played. Dimitri pressed a few buttons on the elevator.

"Video-recording off." A computerised voice spoke.

He didn't even wait for the doors to close before he pushed me against the wall and began kissing me everywhere.

"Stop," I panted. "Someone might get on."

"This is my elevator." He growled seductively. "No one uses it but me."

Of course.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and urged his lips onto mine. Fuck, I wanted him so badly! With sexy aggression he spun me around and unzipped my dress. It fell to my feet and he hit the stop button on the elevator. With a loud clank it stopped.

A voice came over the speaker. "Is everything okay Mr Belikov?"

Dimitri kept his eyes on me, on my body and pressed the speaker button.

"Everything is fine."

He ran his hands up and down my body and I moaned quietly.

"Don't be shy Roza. They can't hear you or see you."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded and dropped to his knees, kissing my thighs. He ran his tongue along the lace of my underwear and I whimpered. Slowly, he kissed and licked his way up my body to my mouth. I felt him press everything against me as he kissed me passionately and then the pace changed. It was no longer animalistic and hungry it was loving and kind. He pressed a button and the elevator began moving again.

He grabbed my waist and my left thigh, lifting me onto him. We continued to kiss slowly until the elevator stopped.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"You'll see." His lips were on mine again.

As he carried me out of the elevator. I kept my eyes closed as we kissed and I ran my fingers through his hair. When I opened my eyes we were in his bedroom. The curtains were open and I could see the entire city. In the distance there were fireworks over the river. He didn't turn the lights on, instead we let the night sky and surrounding light to light up the room.

"Mr Belikov, is this your attempt at romantic?" I smiled.

"No but this is."

He laid me down on the soft carpet and kissed my thighs, down to my ankles and slid my heels off. I watched in awe as he took of his jacket and undid his tie. Following that he undid his buttons, not taking his eyes of me.

"I don't want to fuck you." He whispered.

"Oh?"

"I want to make love to you."

I smiled, trying to fight back a giggle. I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"What's funny?" He asked, smiling back at me.

"I didn't pick you as the love making type."

"Oh I am very good at love making."

He lowered onto me, his pants still on. I don't know how long that will last though, the firm bulge in his pants must put strain on his pant buttons.

Our lips met, it was soft and sweet. He laid on his side and unbuttoned his pants whilst still kissing me. I love a man that can multi-task.

Before long we were both naked and caressing each other on the floor of his bedroom, it literally felt like were floating freely above the city. Finally, he slid inside me and I moaned. When it was slow, I could feel everything. I rubbed his arms and his chest and moaned again. Who knew slow sex could be so good?!

I ran my fingers through his hair, freeing it from the hair tie. I pulled his face down to mine and we kissed again.

"What have you done to me, Roza?" Dimitri purred.

"Nothing, yet."

I pushed him off me and as he rolled onto his back I slid in between his legs.

"I never got to finish what I started in the office."

He sat up and ran his fingers along my jaw line.

"Perhaps we should save it for the office." He smiled wickedly.

I giggled and mounted him. At first I was scared of this relationship, I was definitely out of my comfort zone but now I realise Dimitri and I are exactly the same. This can work. Dimitri slammed into me and I screamed in ecstasy.

"Ohh, fuck." I cried.

Dimitri took my nipple in his mouth as we were both sitting up, me on top of him.

It looks like we are carpooling to work together in the morning.


	13. Chapter 10

_Hi all! I have another chapter for you _

**Before you start, I thought I'd state that I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Richelle Mead, I am just taking them on a naughty adventure**. ALSO, I thought I would post some YA book recommendations as well, and todays one is _**Your Guardian Angel by Skyla Madi**_. It is my new favourite book and the second book in the series is coming out in Jan. It is SO, SO, SO easy to read and there is a sexy male lead named Eli De Luca and he gets as much love from me as Dimitri does 3 Go get it off Amazon (or find it on Goodreads) and tell me what you think, if enough people do –**I WILL POST 5 CHAPTERS IN A ROW! THAT IS HOW MUCH I LOVED THAT BOOK!**

Dimitri and I were up extra early in the morning, much to my dismay. Although, cruising around in the Lamborghini did make it a bit more tolerable. We pulled up outside my house and I ran inside, I needed work clothes. As I barged in through the front door Lissa and Christian, I assume, were asleep in a naked heap on the lounge. My brow furrowed, Lissa was her own woman but that didn't mean I didn't feel protective of her. Reluctantly, I pushed forward to my bedroom, trying to force the image of Christian's ass cheeks from my mind. I'll have to talk to her about it later. I have been so caught up in my world that I have forgotten to care about hers.

I pulled on a white blouse and high waisted business skirt. I didn't have time to style my hair into a classy bun so I frantically ran a brush through it, leaving down – the way I knew Dimitri liked it.

I snuck passed Lissa and Christian again, careful not to stare and have his ass burnt into my brain for all eternity. As I stepped out the air cooled my face, it was like a sauna in there. There was way too much body and sex floating around.

"You look lovely." Dimitri purred as I re-joined him in the car.

"Thank you."

The car zoomed off toward the big city but despite the fancy car and beyond sexy man rubbing the inside of my thigh I couldn't shake my worry for Lissa. Lissa is a difficult person to read, she can be over emotional especially during a break-up. I know it's normal but when Lissa goes through a break-up, the things' she does isn't normal. She has mood swings and then delves deep down into depression – most days refusing to get out of bed. The last time she went through a break-up she was on all kinds of medication, for months.

"What's wrong?" Dimitri asked.

"Nothing, I'm just worried about Lissa."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, for now, I suppose…"

He rose a dark eyebrow at me.

"She is seeing this guy and I just feel protective of her. She is very fragile."

Dmitri smiled and pulled my hand over to his mouth, planting a few kisses on it.

"You're so cute when you care about things." He smiled.

I slapped his shoulder. "I care about a lot of things!" I protested.

"Like?"

He chuckled at my blank expression as I searched the corners of my brain but then I realised I didn't need to search for answer – he was right in front of me.

"I care about you."

His lips twitched into a delicious smile.

"Oh sweet Roza, I care about you too."

Now it was my turn to smile.

After we had breakfast together we went to work. As we walked through the lobby and climbed into the elevator we were met by gawking eyes, subtle whispering and the not so subtleness of people tripping over themselves to get a better look.

"Do remember the elevator?" He smiled wickedly.

I flushed. "How could I forget?"

His eyes bore into mine, if he could; he would take me right here, right now. We were alone in the elevator but it moved too quickly. Dimitri moved behind me and whispered into my ear.

"I will fuck you in this elevator one day."

My stomach knotted and churned. My pussy instantly moistened, I wanted him now! He ran his hand down the contour of my body and over the curve of my backside. He groaned and ran his hands over his face.

"When lunchtime comes around you and I are out of here."

As his sentenced finished I was already counting down the hours to lunch.


	14. Chapter 11

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was busy over Christmas, New Years, and then it was my boyfriend's birthday AND THEN Valentine's Day. I hope you enjoy my update. As usual, leave a review. It motivates me and after the long break I've had I NEED MOTIVATION TO KEEP GOING! **

I was counting down the hours—minutes—seconds to lunch time. My work phone rang and it pulled my attention away from the ceramic clock that hung above the elevator.

_The elevator._

A good shiver rolled down my back and I pressed my things together. _Fuck. Hurry up lunch!_

I answered the phone. "Belikov Enterprises, this is Rose."

A low, accented voice chuckled into my ear. "It's almost lunch time."

"Dimitri! I'm working." I whispered hastily into the phone. It was a lie. I wasn't working. I was obsessing over the time praying for it to go quicker so I could feel his full lips on mine once again.

"You work for me, you're my personal assistant."

"That doesn't mean I'm not busy. I'm replying to all the emails you choose to ignore." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Be careful Miss Hathaway. You know what your attitude does to me. Keep it up and I'm not going to be able to last until lunch time." His tone held a low growl to it and it did naughty things to me.

I hanged up the phone and rose to my feet. I thought about going downstairs and getting some air, but where was the fun in that? I forced one foot in front of the other all the way to his office door and slid inside, closing and locking the door behind me. Dimitri stood with his hands in his pockets, looking out the large glass window and into the city.

"You're eager." He laughed, turning around. "I like that."

"I can't wait until lunch." I replied, surprised by the aggression in my tone.

Dimitri heard it too and he licked his lips. I pressed my thighs together, forcing myself to stay on this side of the room for a little while longer. He noticed and his lips twitched slightly.

"Do you want me, Miss Hathaway?"

I didn't reply. My fist clenched into balls at my side. The restraint needed to keep a distance from this man was incredible. His gravitational pull was extreme, but I managed. He didn't, and before I realised, he was closing the distance between us. He dove at me and I stepped out of the way. He growled at me.

"Do you want me to chase you?"

I laughed. "You couldn't catch me. It'd be unfair."

Dimitri dove at me again, but I managed to cross the distance of the room before he even realized.

"You're fast." He said, tucking a stray lock of hair behind his ears. He launched at me from across the room and slammed me into the wall. "But I'm faster."

He ran his nose along my jawline and down to the base of my neck. He hitched my thigh up around his hip and ran his hands down my thigh. His index finger stroked my vagina through my lacy underwear. I whimpered and felt him smile against my throat. His finger went underneath my underwear and my knees almost buckled as his warm flesh touch my tender slit.

"You're wet." He moaned.

I moan in agreement. With a quick tug, he tears my underwear off. I gasped. "Dimitri! I need those!"

"You most certainly do not. A cunt this sweet should not be hidden behind a piece of fabric. Let my baby breathe."

He ran his hands over my breasts and traced the contour of my body. He pressed my hips against the wall with his hands as he dropped to his knees. My breathing deepened as I became more and more aroused. He grabbed me by the calf and hitched my leg up on his shoulder. Again, my knees almost buckle as his warm tongue licks my slit. I begin to moan and thrust my hips. It felt so good. A tingling sensation began building inside me.

"Oh , fuck." I gasped. "Dimitri, please, fuck me."

He ran his hands up the back of my legs and squeezed my ass. I bit the collar of my shirt, trying hard not to scream and moan.

Slowly, I slid down the wall, making it impossible for Dimitri to continue. He smiled devilishly at me. "Too good?" He asked.

I dive at him knocking him backwards. I straddle his legs and undo his pants. He was hard, so hard, I'm surprised it hadn't busted through his zipper. I pulled it out and almost came just from the sight of it alone. It was so long and thick and, well, perfect.

He watched me, waiting to see what I was going to do. I lowered my lips to it and kissed the tip. I ran my tongue from the base to the tip a few times and he groaned. I kept my eyes locked with his as I sucked the very tip.

"Fucking hell, Roza."

I sucked hard and deep and his hips began to thrust with me. I felt his balls tighten, he was about to come. I took it out of my mouth and straddle him, putting his long hard cock inside my throbbing pussy. It felt so good, I was gonna' come already. I spread my palms on his chest and bounced up and down. We both gasped and moaned. Our breathing became in sync with every thrust and bounce. He grabbed my arms and flipped me over onto my back. As he trusted his fingers circled my clit and the familiar building sensation started.

"I can feel you tighten, baby. Come for me."

His Russian accent sent me over the edge and I came. I came so fucking hard that I was about to scream—Dimitri noticed, so he pressed his mouth hard against mine, muffling my scream. He grunted and breathed heavily against my mouth and a warm liquid shot into me. He'd come too. After it, we laid on the floor kissing. He was still in me, soft, but still in me.

"That was…" I struggled trying to find the perfect word to use.

"Sexy." Dimitri chuckled lazily.

"Yes you are Mr Belikov."

I ran my hands through his hair.

"As are you Miss Hathaway."


End file.
